1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging and retail display article, and more particularly to a packaging and retail display article for displaying tie-down assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical tie-down assemblies consist of a rope, cord, line, or webbing strap with fasteners, such as hooks, at either end that attach to fixed points, and a tensioning mechanism, such as a ratchet assembly for imparting tension to the rope, cord, line or strap to secure a load in place. Other types of tie-down assemblies include ropes, cords, lines or straps that are themselves elastic and that can be pulled taut to secure a load under tension. These tie-down assemblies can vary in size and load-bearing capability and therefore can be used to secure both heavy and lighter weight loads. Tie-down assemblies are used, for example, in the hauling and transport of cargo and freight, as well as for securing gear for activities such as camping or boating or other marine applications. Tie-down assemblies are routinely packaged for shipment and display in disposable transparent plastic packages or containers. Common forms of packaging include a pre-formed transparent plastic piece configured to correspond to the shape of the packaged article adhered to a cardboard backing, or a pair of pre-formed transparent plastic pieces configured to correspond to the shape of the packaged article that snap-fit or are welded together along their periphery. These packaging materials have no utility other than for display purposes, and therefore, once a customer purchases the tie-down assembly, the packaging materials are discarded as refuse.
At the same time, users of tie-down assemblies have a need for accessories that aid the user in the use and storage of the tie-down assembly. For example, where more than one tensioning strap or cord is used to secure a load, as is frequently the case, there is a desire to maintain the tension straps or cords at a fixed spacing from one another to provide more uniform tension on the load itself and to prevent movement of the tension straps or cords. Articles that provide guide slots for orienting the tension straps or lines and maintaining the tension straps or lines in place are therefore useful when using a tie-down assembly to secure a load. Also, the tension imparted on the secured load by the tensioned straps or cords can sometimes cause damage to edges of the load. Articles that provide protection to edges of loads by distributing the force imparted by the tensioning strap or cord across a broader surface area of the secured load are useful in avoiding or minimizing damage to the load edge. Further, users of tie down assemblies are also in need of storage means for winding up and storing the tensioning straps or cords in a space-saving, efficient and organized manner when the assembly is not in use.
Therefore, there would be an environmental benefit to providing a packaging article for tie-down assemblies that was recyclable for secondary uses, and there would be a further benefit for a consumer to provide for a packaging material that had utility in the storage and use of the purchased tie-down assembly during the lifespan of the tie-down assembly.